Not While I'm Around
by He Who Writes His Own Canon
Summary: AU "The First Time"; Kurt meets Sebastian at Dalton and the two immediately begin fighting over Blaine, Kurt taking drastic measures to keep his boyfriend, but all the while dealing with a figure from his past. Klaine, Kurt/OC. COMPLETE.
1. Chapter 1

Kurt Hummel decided to follow his boyfriend Blaine Anderson on his adventure back to their old school Dalton Academy to invite their old Glee club, the Warblers, to McKinley's performance of _West Side Story_. After chatting with two of his closest Warbler friends, Nick and Jeff, Kurt happened to overhear a conversation between Blaine and a dark blonde boy he didn't recognize. Kurt slipped into the next room and eavesdropped.

"So you're the famous Blaine?" the boy asked. "All the other Warblers don't shut up about you. They say you sing like a dream and you're sex on a stick." Kurt fought the impulse to go punch the boy in the face. "I can see they were right on that last part. I'm Sebastian, Sebastian Smythe."

"Well, that's flattering, I guess, but I have a boyfriend," Blaine said; Kurt saw that he looked a little flustered.

"He doesn't have to know a thing," Sebastian whispered.

"Hey, Blaine," Kurt said, walking out of the room. Sebastian looked startled by Kurt's sudden appearance and tried to act casual. Kurt took Blaine's hand and glanced at Sebastian. "I don't think I've had the pleasure of meeting your friend."

"Oh, Kurt, this is Sebastian. Sebastian, this is my boyfriend, Kurt," Blaine introduced the two. Kurt looked at Sebastian with a spark of dislike in his eyes. Sebastian's eyes seemed to say, _so you're the one_.

"How's about we go get a coffee?" Sebastian suggested.

"Okay, let me get my stuff," Blaine replied, leaving the room.

"I don't like you," Kurt said, raising an eyebrow.

"Fine, I don't like you either." Sebastian looked at Kurt as if he were some insect he could simply exterminate on his way to get Blaine.

"I don't like the way you're talking to my boyfriend," Kurt pointed out. "I don't like that nasty little preppy-boy smirk of yours. As for your hair, it is so _90210_."

"At least I don't have a huge case of the gay face," Sebastian retorted.

"Is that seriously the best you can come up with?" Kurt scoffed. Sebastian opened his mouth to say something else, but Blaine entered the room, knapsack in hand.

"Ready to go?" he asked. Kurt nodded and smiled; he took Blaine's hand and shot Sebastian a dirty look.

* * *

><p>"The famous lead Warbler ditched Dalton for public school?" Sebastian asked, looking skeptical.<p>

"I couldn't stand to be so far away from this guy right here," Blaine said, brushing a lock of Kurt's hair back. Kurt smiled bitchily and was glad to see Sebastian looking peeved by the public displays of affection.

"You know what two should do sometime? Come out to Scandals," Sebastian proposed. "I could get you two some fake IDs in a snap."

"Isn't that the gay bar in West Lima?" Blaine asked.

"I met my first love there," Sebastian said, "and then we broke up after about twenty minutes."

"I don't know," Blaine mumbled, but Kurt cut him off.

"We'll go," he said, making Sebastian smirk.

"Okay, well, here's two free ones, just get a picture in there," Sebastian said, standing up and pulling his wallet from his back pocket. "Who wants to be Chazz Donaldson?"

"What's the other's name?" Blaine asked.

"Vince Wyatt? That's two first names, what the hell?" Kurt remarked.

"I think Blaine looks more like a Vince," Sebastian said, getting another dirty look from Kurt.

"I think you should keep your meerkat trap shut," Kurt muttered to Sebastian as Blaine looked through the info on the cards.

"Aren't you just adorable when you're angry?" Sebastian taunted. Kurt was sure to give Sebastian a swift kick under the table. Sebastian grabbed his ankle and Kurt grinned.

"Sebastian, are you okay?" Blaine asked, looking up, and Kurt studied his nails.

"Peachy, thanks, Blaine," Sebastian said, passing it as a cough. He glared at Kurt across the table, only to get an innocent smile.

"Hey, I'm gonna go grab another coffee, so why don't you two talk some more?" Blaine took his cup and walked away.

"You goddamn brat," Sebastian hissed. "I don't see why Blaine likes you so much. Quite frankly, you're a pain in the ass."

"He loves me, and that's more than I can say for any unlucky guy who's been with you," Kurt said, still studying his nails. "Oh damn, a hangnail," he said, plucking it out and flicking it at Sebastian. "That one was for the 'pain in the ass' remark."

"By the end of this year, I will have Blaine, the Nationals trophy, and your dignity; as for you, you'll have nothing but community college and a Lima Bean apron," Sebastian said.

"I highly doubt that." Kurt shrugged this comment off as nothing. "You'll probably be nothing more than the slut you are, ridden with STD's and a God complex." The only thing on Sebastian's face was a smug smile. "And right now, you deserve a good slap."

"I know you want to, Kurt, why don't you just go ahead?" Sebastian said with a leer.

"Ew," Kurt grimaced.

"Hey, what are you guys talking about?" Blaine walked back over.

"Just chatting about how much Dalton's changed since I left," Kurt improvised and Sebastian nodded.


	2. Chapter 2

_**A/N**_: The events of this chapter caused the newly-instated M rating.

* * *

><p>Kurt had put on the worst ensemble imaginable because he knew how unclean those bars tended to be. He hoped a bit of alcohol would take his mind off of it. He had told his dad that he was going to hang out with Blaine. Outside, he found Blaine already sitting in his car.<p>

"You got here pretty fast," Kurt remarked, kissing Blaine.

"Okay, I'm not really one for fashion, but no offense, Kurt, that ensemble is awful," Blaine observed.

"You know how nasty those places are," Kurt said simply. "Now let's go."

An hour later, Kurt parked in the Scandals parking lot. He got out of the car and smoothed his hair. Blaine got out and took his hand; the two walked into the bar together.

"Hey, Kurt, Blaine, you made it," Sebastian greeted them. He handed Blaine a beer and Kurt a Shirley Temple. "I know Kurt's the designated driver." Blaine turned to the bar and drank.

"Oh, Sebastian, you got a little smudge right there on your shirt," Kurt said pleasantly, taking the chance to grab Sebastian by the shirt. "You touch Blaine tonight and I swear to God, I will cut off your weapon down there." Sebastian looked unfazed as Kurt released him.

"We'll see about that," he smirked and walked away.

* * *

><p>Half an hour later, Blaine was completely drunk and dancing up a storm. Kurt sat at the bar, watching Blaine and shaking his head.<p>

"Better watch your boyfriend, Kurt," a voice said. Kurt turned to see Karofsky sit down next to him.

"David, what are you doing here?" Kurt asked, surprised by this sudden presence.

"Seems like it's the only place I know I'll be accepted," he replied. "I'm what the guys here call a bear cub. I guess it's because I'm husky or something."

"Well, at least you're happy," Kurt muttered.

"I've seen that look before," Karofsky observed. "I saw it every time someone shoved you into a locker. What's up?"

Kurt weighed the situation at hand: discuss his private life with his former nemesis or mourn over the possibility of losing Blaine. He decided on the former.

"I think Blaine likes that other guy more than me," he said quietly, hating himself for saying such a thing out loud.

"I'm not really good with feelings and you know that firsthand, but I can tell you this much: that guy over there," Karofsky indicated Sebastian, "he doesn't care about anyone except himself. I saw him forcing himself onto some poor kid about an hour ago."

"He's a prick," Kurt replied, glaring at Sebastian, who had by now taken Blaine by the hands and was spinning him around. "Looks like I'll need a knife tonight." Karofsky looked at Kurt incredulously. "What?"

"Didn't take you for the jealous, violent type," Karofsky said, holding his hands up.

"Well, drastic measures must be taken when someone's messing with my boyfriend. I'll see you later, David." Kurt got up and walked towards the bathroom.

* * *

><p>Kurt slipped into the bathroom and opened a stall where he saw a guy about his age getting a blowjob by an older man.<p>

"Oh Gaga, I am so sorry!" Kurt shut the door quickly. He bent down to check vacancy on the next stall and went in. Once he sat down on the toilet seat cover, he saw a switchblade sticking out of vandalism on the door.

"Blaine, hon, I'll be right back," he heard Sebastian's voice as the bathroom door closed. "Oh God, that boy is clingy," Sebastian muttered. Kurt pulled the knife out immediately and pocketed it.

"Is someone in there?" Sebastian was right outside Kurt's stall. "Eh, whatever," he mumbled, pushing the door open. He closed it and locked it, and then turned, jumping a foot into the air when he saw Kurt. "Holy crap, Kurt, what are you doing in here? Waiting for the action Blaine can't give you?"

"Well, if you must know, I was going to do my business until hearing your voice made it crawl back up," Kurt snapped. "By the way, Sir Sluts-a-Lot, remember when I warned you about touching Blaine?" Sebastian smirked.

"Jealous much, Kurt?" he taunted. Kurt didn't answer as he yanked down Sebastian's pants. "Whoa, you move fast, don't you?" Sebastian closed his eyes and waited for Kurt to commence, but when he felt a sharp prick, he looked down and uttered a soft scream.

"I warned you, didn't I?" Kurt hissed, holding the switchblade to Sebastian's erect penis.

"Kurt, you wouldn't… I didn't think you'd…," Sebastian stammered.

"Then think again, Meerkat Face." Kurt smiled evilly and made to make an incision when Sebastian backed away, pure terror on his face.

"You're crazy, you know that?" Sebastian said, looking fearfully at Kurt.

"Tell me something I don't know," Kurt said, still smiling nastily, and he moved towards Sebastian.

* * *

><p>"Kurt!" a voice called. Kurt opened his eyes and realized his whole confrontation with Sebastian was merely a dream. "Kurt, are you in here?" Blaine called.<p>

"Blaine?" Kurt left the stall and saw Blaine looking tired, his eyes were a little bloodshot. What he saw next made him angrier than he'd ever been: a hickey on Blaine's neck. Kurt knew damn well who put it there and promised himself to make good on that promise that he knew he'd really given Sebastian. "Come on, let's get you home," he whispered, taking Blaine's arm.

"Hey, Kurt, I saw Blaine go in here," Sebastian said as Kurt exited the bathroom. Kurt simply shoved past him on his way out. Realizing Blaine had fallen asleep next to him, he turned back to Sebastian.

"I know what you did to him, you son of a bitch," Kurt snapped. "And trust me, you will regret it." Kurt turned away and heaved Blaine into the back seat of his Navigator. Sighing, he got into the driver's side and started the engine.


	3. Chapter 3

On Saturday morning, Blaine awoke, fully clothed, on a couch in Kurt's room.

"Oh my God, where am I?" he muttered, rubbing his forehead.

"You're in my room," Kurt said; Blaine looked over at Kurt, who was sitting on his bed, legs crossed, and seemed to be waiting for Blaine to wake.

"How much did I drink last night?" Blaine asked.

"I think a little too much for you to handle on your own," Kurt replied, moving off the bed to sit down next to Blaine. Blaine rubbed his neck and his hand stopped when he found something he didn't remember.

"When did I get a hickey? Did you do it?" Blaine sounded confused.

"Unfortunately, no, I didn't," Kurt said, trying to contain his rage against Sebastian.

"Aw, now it's coming back to me. Sebastian did it, didn't he?" Kurt simply nodded. "I am so sorry, Kurt. I thought he was harmless."

"Your eyes are still a little bloodshot. Why don't you get some more sleep, huh?" Kurt suggested, kissing Blaine on the lips.

"I love you, Kurt," Blaine whispered.

"I love you too," Kurt said before getting up.

* * *

><p>Kurt had taken Blaine's cell phone because he knew that Blaine and Sebastian had exchanged numbers. He dialed Sebastian's number and waited as it rang.<p>

"Why, Blaine, I didn't think you'd be calling," Sebastian said when he picked up. "Did something happen with Kurt?"

"Oh, everything's fine with me, but something's going to happen to you," Kurt said nicely before his voice turned cold. "Who the hell do you think you are giving _my_ boyfriend a hickey? Or even touching him in any way at all?" Sebastian tried to say something, but Kurt cut him off. "Don't talk, just listen. I told you that you would regret this, and, trust me, you will. I am going to be by Blaine's side for however long it takes for it to you to get it through your thick head that you're not getting him. If you so much as come near either one of us, I swear I will cut your dick off. Understood?"

"Yeah, sure you will, Kurt. You haven't got the balls to do it, much less the conniving mind that I do," Sebastian sneered.

"Okay, well then, good luck when you come near me," Kurt sighed before hanging up.

"Kurt, where's my phone?" Blaine called. Kurt looked up, startled, and then he deleted the call to Sebastian before returning to his bedroom.

"Just charging it," he lied, handing the phone back to Blaine.

"I'm going to call Sebastian and tell him off for last night," Blaine said, starting to go through his contacts. Kurt pulled the phone from his hands.

"No, you're not. You are still looking bad, and I don't want you to get all worked up. I'll take care of him, now you go back to sleep," Kurt ordered; Blaine opened his mouth to say something, but Kurt glared at him, and he lay back down without another word.

* * *

><p>"Kurt?" Finn's voice came through the door.<p>

"What is it, Finn?" Kurt said, walking towards the door.

"Is everything okay in there?" Finn asked. Kurt opened the door and Finn saw Blaine fast asleep on the couch. "How is he?"

"What do you mean?" Kurt asked, eyes narrowing. Finn recognized this look and took a step back.

"I saw him last night; he wasn't acting normal when you two came in. He kept saying something about 'the best night ever' and his eyes looked red. Did he get drunk or something?"

Kurt sighed and nodded. "Yes, we went to a bar last night, but don't tell my dad, okay?" Finn nodded and walked away. Suddenly, Kurt's phone rang; he pulled it out and saw a number he didn't recognize.

"Hello?" he said.

"Hello, Kurt," a voice said.

"Who is this and why are you calling me?" Kurt said testily.

"You don't recognize my voice? I thought you said you'd never forget my voice," the voice said.

"Tell me who this is or I'm hanging up and blocking your number," Kurt snapped.

"Kurt, it's Troy," the voice replied and Kurt froze.

* * *

><p><em><strong>AN**_: Cliffhanger! Troy is an OC, who you'll find out more about in the next chapter.


	4. Chapter 4

"T-Troy, is that really you?" Kurt stammered.

"Who else would it be, Kurt?" Troy said.

"How did you get my number?" Kurt whispered.

"I know you went to Dalton Academy. Some of your friends there gave it to me, though they needed a little persuasion," Troy replied. "That scrawny one with the black hair needed most of it, he seemed to be all bent on protecting you, and so did his boyfriend."

"What did you do to Nick and Jeff?" Kurt demanded.

"Oh, not much, although I think the blonde is suffering some minor injuries," Troy sneered. "By the way, I heard you have a boyfriend, Kurt, and everyone thinks he's your first. How did you forget about me? You know, that really hurts."

"I did everything I could to forget about you and what you did to me." Kurt swallowed hard, trying to keep the memories from returning.

"Why would you do that? After all the fun we've had? I did hear that there's someone at Dalton who wants your boyfriend and seeing as how I want you, we did some talking," Troy said.

"You didn't talk to…," Kurt started to say, but Troy's laugh cut him off.

"Yeah, some guy named Sebastian. He's tall, blonde, he's pretty hot and he's stinkin' rich," Troy said. "We got to talking and he told me he wants your Blaine, and I want you."

"Neither of you will get anything. I love Blaine and I am not letting that smirky bastard have him. That goes for you too, I don't want you back." Kurt was surprised by how defiant his voice sounded.

"We'll see about that. I'll talk to you later, Kurt." Kurt could hear the smile in Troy's voice before he hung up. Kurt did his best to stay standing as he went back into his bedroom, where Blaine was sitting up and flipping through a _Vogue_. He looked up and seeing Kurt's dazed expression, stood up and embraced him.

"Kurt, what happened?" he asked.

"He's back," Kurt said.

"Who is?" Blaine looked confused.

"The one person I tried to get out of my life for good," Kurt replied, tears coming to his eyes. Kurt knew he'd have to tell Blaine now because Blaine looked really confused. "Blaine, I don't know how to tell you this, but y-you're not my f-first boyfriend. I did everything possible to forget him after what he did to me, but I can't."

"Kurt, what happened?" Blaine repeated, putting an arm around his boyfriend.

"There's this guy, Troy. I went to another school before McKinley and he said he liked me. We started hanging out more and more, and then he did something so awful that I don't know if I can even repeat it," Kurt explained.

"You don't have to if you don't want to," Blaine whispered.

Taking a deep breath, Kurt continued, "He…he…he raped me." Blaine looked shocked by this and leaned back. "He said that no one else could have me, he took me to the school at night, and he raped me."

"Oh my God, Kurt, I don't know what to say," Blaine said. "Does anyone else know about this?" Kurt shook his head and then instinctively touched a spot on his back. "Kurt, what is it?" Kurt lifted up his shirt to reveal a small cut on his lower back. "Did he do that to you?" Kurt nodded and wiped his eyes.

"Blaine, promise me you won't tell anyone about _this_," Kurt pleaded. "My dad would flip if he found out."

"Kurt, you have to tell someone or else this guy will just get away with hurting you or someone else again," Blaine reasoned.

"Promise me!" Kurt's voice rose and Blaine looked startled.

"Okay," he promised, kissing Kurt on the lips.

* * *

><p>No more calls came for Kurt until Monday afternoon before Glee club. His phone vibrated and he stepped out of the choir room to answer it.<p>

"Hello?" he said.

"Hey, Kurt," Troy said.

"What do you want?" Kurt asked.

"Now that's no way to talk to your boyfriend, Kurt," Troy admonished.

"You're not my boyfriend, Troy. Blaine is," Kurt snapped.

"I don't think so, especially after I'm done with him," Troy sneered.

"What did you do to him?" Kurt turned to look into the choir room where he saw Blaine chatting animatedly with Artie and Sam.

"I have Sebastian watching over Blaine," Troy replied.

"Liar, Blaine's in the choir room right now talking to our friends," Kurt retorted. "Besides, I already warned that rat bastard about coming near either Blaine or I."

"Yeah, he told me about that. It didn't sound like something the Kurt Hummel I know would do. The thought of you castrating anyone is hilarious."

"I think you'll be the next target once I'm finished with Sebastian," Kurt hissed.

"Kurt, if you play nice, I'll leave Blaine alone, but if you don't, I might just have to seriously injure your boyfriend," Troy said smoothly.

"I'm not afraid of you anymore, Troy. You may have taken advantage of me, but I share something with Blaine that you will never have with anyone," Kurt said before hanging up.

"Kurt, did he call again?" Blaine whispered as Kurt sat down. Kurt nodded and took a deep breath before leaning on Blaine's shoulder.

"Okay, everybody, we should be talking at Sectionals," Mr. Schuester said, walking into the room with a stack of papers. "We will be facing The Troubletones and The Unitards this year."

"Mr. Schue, I have something to say," Kurt said abruptly, standing up.

"Okay, Kurt, go ahead." Mr. Schue motioned Kurt to the front of the room before sitting down himself.

"Recently, I found out that someone from my past has returned and he will stop at nothing until he gets what he wants," Kurt started to say but Sam cut him off.

"Kurt, who is doing this? We'll protect you," he said and the other Glee guys nodded.

"Thank you, guys, but I don't want you getting mixed up in this." Kurt waved Sam to sit down. He then saw Sebastian looking in from the back window; he saw Sebastian's eyebrows go up and down when he noticed that Kurt spotted him. "It's a little warm in here, can we open a window?" He saw Sebastian duck as Finn opened one of the shutters. "Anyway, I just wanted someone in this room to know this.

"_What do you get when you fall in love?_

_ A guy with a pin to burst your bubble_

_ That's what you get for all your trouble_

_ I'll never fall in love again_

_ I'll never fall in love again_

"_What do you get when you kiss a guy?_

_ You get enough germs to catch pneumonia_

_ After you do, he'll never phone ya_

_ I'll never fall in love again_

_ I'll never fall in love again_

"_Don't tell me what it's all about_

_ 'Cause I've been there and I'm glad I'm out_

_ Out of those chains, those chains that bind you_

_ That is why I'm here to remind you_

_ What do you get when you fall in love?_

_ You only get lies and pain and sorrow_

_ So for at least until tomorrow_

_ I'll never fall in love again_

_ I'll never fall in love again_,"

Kurt sang. By the end of the song, he walked towards Blaine and took his hands. "I love you, Blaine," Kurt whispered.

"I love you too, Kurt." Blaine kissed Kurt, much to everyone's cheers.

* * *

><p><em><strong>AN**_: Yeah, Troy's got plans for Kurt and involving Sebastian in those plans will make the story a hell of a lot more exciting. Besides, I've always wondered what's out those windows from all the times Kurt's looking out there.


	5. Chapter 5

After Glee club, Blaine had an appointment and Kurt was left to drive home by himself. His phone rang; Kurt looked at the number and sighed.

"Hello, Troy," he said with a sigh. "What do you want now?"

"What do you think I want, Kurt?" he purred. "I want you."

"Well, you ain't gonna get me," Kurt said. "So why don't you just go fuck that smirky slut of a rat bastard and be done with it?"

"Kurt's got such a filthy mouth, don't you think, Sebastian?" Troy asked and Sebastian's voice came on the line.

"Hey, Kurt," Sebastian said. "How are you?"

"How do you think I am? Talking to both of you at once?" Kurt snapped. "It's enough to give me a migraine."

"Aw, Kurt, why don't you like me?" Sebastian's voice sounded pouty.

"Why do you think? Oh yeah, you're not thinking, you're too stupid for that." Kurt scoffed. "And what's worse is that you're now in cahoots with the biggest douchebag in the Midwest."

"You know, Troy, I think Kurt needs some punishment for what he's saying," Sebastian said mockingly and Troy laughed. Kurt hated that laugh even more than Sebastian's entire existence. "Wakey, wakey," Sebastian's voice came from a distance.

"What's going on? How the hell did I get here?" a voice demanded and Kurt immediately recognized it to be Blaine.

"What are you doing with him?" Kurt's voice raised an octave as he began to panic. "Let him go!"

"Nah, I don't think I will until you agree to some conditions, Kurt," Troy said slowly.

"What conditions?" Kurt asked, tears coming to his eyes.

"Well, for one, you break up with Frodo and we go out on a date. Start fresh."

"I will never go on a date with you, you vile son of a bitch," Kurt hissed.

"Kurt, you'd better watch your language if you don't want Blainers to get hurt," Troy said. Kurt then heard a pained yell and he knew Blaine was in serious trouble.

"No, please don't! Please don't hurt him!" Kurt pleaded.

"Then do you agree, one date with me?" Troy asked. Kurt had no choice; he didn't want Blaine to get hurt.

"Yes," he whispered.

"What was that, Kurt? I didn't hear you," Troy taunted.

"I said yes," Kurt said louder, his voice breaking.

"Hear that, Blaine? Kurt just accepted a date with me," Troy called.

"I know he's only doing it to save me, you fucking psychopath," Blaine snapped. Kurt felt warmth from Blaine's true yet profane words.

"You know what, Blaine? Maybe I'll kiss him and he'll realize those feelings that he once had for me," Troy said. "Kurt, you better be a good boy on our date, because if you don't, Blaine will be the one to regret it."

"Goddamn it, Sebastian, take your filthy AIDS-ridden hands off of me," Blaine said and Kurt heard a slap that resounded the room.

"Fucking Hobbit," Sebastian muttered.

"Talk to you later, Kurt," Troy said, hanging up. Kurt put his head against the steering wheel and sobbed.

* * *

><p>"Hey, Kurt, what's wrong?" Artie asked as he, Puck, and Mike went through the house on their way to Finn's room. Kurt was on the couch, looking at the pictures of him and Blaine he had saved on his phone. "Where's Blaine?" The boys knew something was definitely wrong when Kurt didn't answer and buried his face in a pillow.<p>

"Blaine's…he's…," Kurt tried to say.

"Did he break up with you or something?" Puck asked. Kurt shook his head and tried to compose himself.

"He's…been kidnapped." Kurt managed to say it.

"Who would kidnap Blaine?" Mike wondered.

"Kurt?" Finn's voice floated into the room. "There's a package for you. It just showed up on the doorstep." Kurt took the brown box and opened it, only to start crying again. Inside the box was a lock of Blaine's curly hair.

"Kurt, what the hell is going on? Who's doing this?" Artie said, rolling in front of Kurt.

"I can't say it, the memory's…," Kurt sobbed, but after a few minutes, he calmed enough to tell them the story. "There's this guy, Troy, I went out with years ago before I moved here. He seemed like the perfect boyfriend; he was always buying me stuff and being so nice to me. About a month after we started dating, his true colors began to show: Troy was manipulative, conniving, and in short psychotic. One night, he got wasted or drunk or something I never found out, he came over while my dad was out, and then he…he…" Kurt couldn't finish the story, but the boys had figured it out.

"He took advantage of you?" Artie asked quietly and Kurt nodded.

"And he kidnapped Blaine?" Mike quipped; Kurt nodded again.

"But now he's got an accomplice, this guy Blaine and I met at Dalton, his name's Sebastian. Sebastian wants Blaine for himself and Troy's all hellbent on getting me, so they're working together to break us up." Kurt added to the story. "Troy is torturing Blaine and I had to accept a date with his psycho self to save Blaine."

"Kurt, when you go on this date, we are going to be following you and we are going to help you save Blaine." Finn said confidently. Kurt wiped his eyes and hugged his stepbrother.


	6. Chapter 6

_**A/N**_: I just want this story finished now. Last chapter and it proves how much of a fucking idiot Troy is, also how much I suck at ending stories this short.

* * *

><p>Kurt sat outside his house, waiting for that son of a bitch Troy to pick him up. He'd never though he'd see that asshole again, but he did now and Kurt just wanted to save Blaine.<p>

"Hey, Hummel, get in the car," a voice called. Kurt sighed heavily and got in the passenger seat. Looking out the rearview mirror, he smirked when he saw Finn, Puck, Mike, and Artie in a mini-van behind them. "What are you smiling about?" Troy asked.

"Nothing, just nothing," Kurt replied.

"Come on, we're going to BreadstiX," Troy said, putting a hand on Kurt's knee, making the smaller boy flinch. "Come on, Kurt, you used to be into this." Kurt's eyes filled with tears as Troy drove down the street.

"How've you been, Kurt? Break any hearts?" Troy asked, trying to make small talk during the ride.

"No," Kurt said shortly. "My heart belongs to only one person and it isn't you."

Troy stopped the car in the BreadstiX parking lot and turned to Kurt. "Listen, Hummel, I'm giving you a second chance here. Don't fuck it up 'cause if you do, I will fuck up your Hobbit boyfriend, understood?" Kurt nodded and got out of the car. "Don't even try to run, Kurt. If you do, I'll simply speed-dial Sebastian and maybe this time, we'll cut off something you'll both miss very dearly."

It was a good thing Kurt was good at pickpocketing because he stole Troy's phone from his jacket pocket on the way in. He texted Sebastian the message: "Let him go. No questions" and slipped the phone back before Troy noticed.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile, in another part of Lima, Blaine was bound and gagged in a dark room when Sebastian walked in.<p>

"Hey, Blainers, what's up?" he asked cheerfully, ungagging Blaine.

"Why are you doing this, Sebastian?" Blaine asked.

"Why, you ask? I'll tell you why. Because I want you, Blaine, and if Troy gets Kurt, I can have you," Sebastian said smoothly, pulling Blaine's legs open.

"I will never choose you and Kurt will never choose him. Even if either of us were single, I'd sooner throw myself off a cliff than be with you," Blaine snapped. "Now take your hands off me!" Sebastian growled seductively and pulled Blaine's pants down. "Don't! God, don't!"

"What the fuck? Are you aware this is on your underwear?" Sebastian asked, looking slightly nauseated.

"Oh, you saw what Kurt sewed on there. Yeah, I let him do it just in case you tried something," Blaine chuckled. Sebastian looked at the stitching again; it was on Blaine's junk, it said in small bright pink letters: Sebastian, you perv, if you're reading this, you've gone too far. Back the fuck up right now and keep your hands off my Blaine.

The loud ringing of "_Sexy and I Know It_" interrupted the conversation and Sebastian picked up his phone. "Wait, what!?" he yelled.

"What is it, Sebastian?" Blaine called. Sebastian came back, fuming.

"Fuck! I knew he'd pussy out of this," Sebastian muttered, untying Blaine's arms. When Blaine was free, he put his pants back on and turned to Sebastian, who looked entirely disgruntled.

"Aw, Sebastian, your little plan failed. I'm sorry," Blaine said sarcastically.

"Shut up, Blaine," he retorted before his head flew backwards. Blaine had punched him in the face. "What the fuck was that for?" he yelled through a nosebleed.

"What do you think, you idiot? Kidnapping me just so you could go out with me? That's so stupid. No wonder no one wants to be with you," Blaine snapped. "You're a goddamn slut, Sebastian." With that last word, Blaine kicked Sebastian where it hurts, making the taller boy crumple to the concrete floor. "You sicken me," he said before taking Sebastian's phone and leaving the building, which he recognized to be not too far from Kurt's house. But he knew Kurt would be on that date with Troy and decided to try going to BreadstiX.

* * *

><p>"These are damn good breadsticks," Troy said, stuffing his face. Kurt rolled his eyes and looked out the window. What he saw next almost made him squeal with joy: it was Blaine, hiding in the bush right below his window.<p>

"Troy, I don't feel so good," Kurt complained.

"You feel fine, shut up," Troy snapped, still shoving breadsticks into his mouth. "Don't try and get your way out of this. You want me to call Sebastian?"

"I think I know why I don't feel so good, it's because I'm starting to fall for you again. I missed watching you stuff your face," Kurt lied. Troy looked up, a half-eaten breadstick hanging from his mouth. Kurt fought the urge to vomit and smiled. "Fuck Blaine. I want you back. I missed you," Kurt said, tangling his leg with Troy's. Blaine snuck up behind Troy and slammed the bigger boy's face into the basket of breadsticks.

"What the hell?" Troy said, turning to find a smirking Blaine. "How did you get away?"

"Sebastian, the fucking idiot that he is, got a text from you saying to let me go," Blaine explained.

"I never sent that text," Troy snapped, pulling out his phone. His eyes widened and he glared at Kurt, who was smiling innocently. "You little son of a…" Troy lunged at Kurt, but Kurt dodged out of the way, making Troy hit the window. "Ow, fuck, that hurt!"

Kurt dove into Blaine's arms, plastering kisses all over and not caring who saw it. "I love you, Blaine. I'm so sorry you got caught up in this."

"I love you too, Kurt, and I would never, ever cheat on you. By the way, the underwear stitching worked," he added with a blush. Kurt turned crimson red and mentally swore that he'd kick Sebastian in the jewels next time he saw him.

"Hello there, I am Officer Ian Murphy. We got a call from one Finn Hudson's cell phone to come to BreadstiX and arrest a Troy Grant for kidnapping," a police officer said, walking over to Kurt and Blaine.

"That's him, Officer, right there," Kurt said pointing at Troy, who was rubbing his forehead.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Two weeks later<strong>_...

"The judge calls Kurt Elizabeth Hummel to the stand," the Lima state prosecutor called. Kurt stood up and walked to the front of the room.

"Do you swear to tell the truth, the whole truth, and nothing but the truth so help you God?"

"I do." Kurt decided not to make a snarky comment about his beliefs.

"Now, Kurt, did you date Troy Andrew Grant?" the defense attorney asked.

"Yes, sir," Kurt replied.

"And when under the influence one night, he raped you?"

"Yes, sir, he did."

"Three years later, he returns and threatens your life, is this correct?"

"Yes."

"His first move was to kidnap your boyfriend, one Blaine Everett Anderson?"

"Yes."

"And his accomplice was…?"

"Sebastian Smythe," Kurt replied.

"Those are slanderous lies!" Sebastian yelled, standing up and pointing at Kurt.

"Mr. Smythe, you are in a court of law. Another outburst and I'll hold you in contempt," the judge warned. Sebastian sat back down and crossed his arms.

"Everything that proves Sebastian was in on it I gave to my lawyer," Kurt interjected.

"Sebastian Smythe's DNA was found on Blaine Anderson's clothing the day of the kidnapping," the Hummels' lawyer said. Kurt saw Sebastian move to get up again, but a dark-blonde man Kurt assumed to be his father pulled him back down.

"Now, Mr. Smythe, do you have anything to say against Mr. Hummel's testimony?" the defense attorney asked.

"Yes, I do. I was framed," he said shortly. Kurt rolled his eyes.

"What does Mr. Grant have to say?" the defense attorney looked over at Troy.

"I just want to say that I feel no remorse for what I did, and that all I wanted was to have Kurt back in my arms," Troy said. Kurt snorted derisively.

"He's just like Charles Manson except he dresses better," Nick whispered and Jeff sniggered.

"Mr. Hummel, anything to say to that?" the defense attorney looked back at Kurt.

"Yes, sir. Troy, you seemed like the perfect guy, and then you started clingier and clingier, and then you got drunk or wasted or whatever; and you raped me and left me in an effing Ciccone High School classroom. I never saw you again until a few weeks ago when you just called me out of the blue, saying that you felt all bad and that you felt hurt because I had a boyfriend, and you hurt my friends to get my number," he took this pause to glare at Nick and Jeff, who looked sheepish, "and then you tell me that you're working with that guy," indicating Sebastian, "to break up Blaine and I. So you kidnapped him and tortured him, although it seems like Sebastian did the torturing while you just harassed me about it." Kurt stopped to take a breath.

"Continue, Mr. Hummel," the defense attorney pressed.

"Okay, and then you tell me that I have to go on a date with you or else you'll hurt Blaine, so I agreed. I went home and I told my stepbrother and friends, who were following us on the date the whole time. I stole your phone out of your jacket pocket and texted Sebastian to let you go without any questions. He came and saved me while I faked that I liked you again."

"Wow, that's quite a story. Kurt, you may step down," the judge said.

* * *

><p>An hour later, the jury returned with the verdict.<p>

"Your Honor, we, the jury, have found Troy Andrew Grant guilty of kidnapping and that he receives his remaining six months in a juvenile penitentiary, and then a transfer to the Lima State Prison for three years, along with intensive therapy," a juror said.

Another juror stood. "And we have found Sebastian Bennett Smythe guilty of being an accomplice to a kidnapping and the alleged torture of Blaine Everett Anderson, and that he receives a year in Lima State Prison, also with intensive therapy."

The judge banged his gavel. Kurt and Blaine embraced once court was over.


End file.
